Nicht noch ein Schlammblut
by Kirei
Summary: Der denkbar schlechteste erste Kontakt zwischen einer Muggelstämmigen und ein paar Hexen... I suck at summaries -.- OC


Noch eine Harry Potter Story... Und wieder ist der Titel einfach nur schlecht -.- Ich bin so schlecht im Titel vergeben... Naja, please forgive me .  
Eine kurze Geschichte dazu, wie der erste Kontakt zwischen Muggelabstämmigen und Zauberern zustande kommen könnte... Zumindest im schlimmsten Fall O.o

Aber es wäre ja nicht meine Story, wenn es kein Happy End gäbe :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything except for my own characters ^^

**Ein Schlammblut...**

Hier stand ich nun und presste meinen Koffer fest an mich. Meine Eltern waren schon gegangen, und ich starrte ein wenig eingeschüchtert auf den großen Zug, die vielen anderen Schüler aller Altersklassen und die seltsamen Tiere überall. Mir war bis zu diesem Tag nicht mal bekannt, dass man EULEN in Käfigen halten konnte!

Naja, die anderen Schüler und die, die das mal werden wollten so wie ich, stiegen langsam in den Zug ein, also tat ich es ihnen gleich. Im Nu waren fast alle Abteile belegt, und ich wusste nicht, wo ich mich hinsetzen sollte. Als der Zug anfuhr, entschloß ich mich in das nächste Abteil mit Erstklässlern zu gehen das ich fand, denn ich konnte ja nicht die ganze Fahrt über auf dem Gang stehen. Nach ein paar Schritten wurde ich fündig, ich schaute durch die Scheibe und sah drei Mädchen, die sich wohl schon kannten. Mit allem Mut, den ich zusammenkratzen konnte, öffnete ich die Abteiltür und lächelte, als sie mich ansahen. „Hallo, ich bin neu, meint ihr ich könnte mich zu euch setzen?" fragte ich freundlich. Sie tauschten kurz einen Blick, dann rückte eine rüber. „Klar, setz dich!" erleichtert folgte ich der Aufforderung, nachdem ich meinen kleinen Koffer oben in die Ablage gelegt hatte. Erwartungsvoll sahen die drei mich an, was mir ein wenig unangenehm war. „Ich heiße Carmina. Carmina Korell", stellte ich mich erstmal vor, falls es das war was die anderen erwarteten. Aber statt mir ihre eigenen Namen zu nennen, tauschten sie wieder einen Blick. „Korell? Ist das eine alte Zaubererfamilie? Hab ich noch nie gehört…" meinte eine und legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Schläfe. „Nein, ich auch nicht…" stimmte eine zweite zu. „Naja, das könnte daran liegen, dass meine Eltern keine Zauberer sind…" erklärte ich ein wenig nervös. Nach diesem Satz starrten sie mich mit gerümpften Nasen an, als wäre ich irgendwas widerliches. Ich wusste nicht, was ich getan hatte und schaute verwirrt von einer zur nächsten. „Du bist… muggelabstämmig?" fragte eine mit hoher Stimme. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Muggel?" wiederholte ich fragend, da ich das Wort noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Das Mädchen, das neben mir saß, raffte sofort ihren Rock näher an sich, damit er anscheinend nur nicht mit mir in Berührung kam. „Du hast keine Ahnung wer wir sind, oder?" fragte eine mit sehr arroganter Stimme. Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, da sonst meine Stimme gebrochen wäre und ich angefangen hätte zu weinen. Ich kam mir vor wie das letzte, wie das was ich für sie als… Muggelstämmige sein musste.  
„Wir stammen von zweien der letzten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien überhaupt ab", erklärte eine eingebildet. „Aber da du das eh nicht verstehst, du Schlammblut, brauchen wir unseren Atem gar nicht erst für dich zu verschwenden", sagte sie weiter und schmiss ihre Haare zurück.  
Das reichte mir, ich sprang auf, packte meinen Koffer und floh zurück auf den Gang. Nachdem ich ein paar hastige Schritte weg von dem Abteil gestolpert war blieb ich kurz gegen eine Wand gelehnt stehen und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Wieso waren sie so gemein zu mir gewesen? Ich hatte ihnen doch gar nichts getan… War es etwa wirklich so schlimm, dass ich keine Zauberer in der Familie hatte? Ich schaute auf und wischte mir mein Gesicht ab. Nein, wenn alle hier so waren wollte ich gar nicht auf diese doofe Schule gehen! Ich ging weiter und fand was ich suchte. Eine Notbremse. Einen Moment zögerte ich noch, doch dann griff ich danach, bereits sie zu betätigen.

„Was tust du da?" fragte ein Mädchen mich plötzlich und ich erschrak so sehr, dass ich meinen Koffer fallen ließ. „I-Ich? G-Gar nichts!" sagte ich und verschränkte meine Arme hinterm Rücken. Sie schaute auf mich, dann auf die Notbremse. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, du würdest Ärger bekommen. Außerdem würde es noch länger dauern, bis wir in Hogwarts sind", erklärte sie, und bei dem letzten Teil lächelte sie breit. Trotzig schob ich die Unterlippe vor und starrte auf den Boden. „Ist mir egal, ich will da gar nicht mehr hin. Zauberer sind doof…" murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Aber du musst doch auch eine Hexe sein, wenn du hier bist, oder nicht?" fragte sie mich und kam etwas näher auf mich zu. „Ich bin ein Schlammblut…" wisperte ich und spürte, wie wieder Tränen in meine Augen stiegen. Als ich hörte wie sie scharf die Luft einsog und sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug, schaute ich auf. „Wieso sagst du denn soetwas Fieses zu dir selbst?" fragte sie mich total aus der Fassung. Nun erst wurde mir klar, dass Schlammblut wohl ein ziemlich schlimmes Wort sein musste. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das haben mir drei Mädchen gesagt, die wohl aus alten Zaubererfamilien stammen…" erklärte ich ihr ein wenig beschämt. „Oh, das ist doch nicht zu glauben! Da musst du ja direkt an die schlimmste Sorte Zicken hier gekommen sein!" Wieder zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Kein Wunder, dass du so eine Meinung hast", sagte sie, ging entschlossen auf mich zu, hob meinen Koffer auf und griff dann nach meiner Hand. „Komm, ich stell dich jetzt netten Leuten vor! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein…"

In dem Moment wusste ich nicht wie mir geschah, aber so war es. Melina, meine spätere beste Freundin, ebenfalls absolut reinblütig, stellte mir viele meiner zukünftigen Klassenkameraden vor, die nur Witze für die drei Hexen übrig hatten, die kurz davor gewesen waren, mir die tollste Schule und die tollsten Menschen der Welt zu vermiesen. Und als ich einen besseren Schulabschluss hatte als die, war ich nie stolzer, eine Muggelstämmige zu sein.

Ende

Danke, dass ihr meine Story zu Ende gelesen habt ^^ Mein Dank wird euch auch weiterhin ewig nachschleichen, wenn ihr mir auch eine kleine Review hinterlasst :D


End file.
